New Love
by Kage and Hizashi
Summary: Kikyou tells Inuyasha to meet her in the morning and Inuyasha decides to go kill a demon for fun. But Inuyasha is dieing from the demon and when Inuyasha thinks he going to die, a girl saves him.


A Inuyasha Story: New Love

By: Kage Yasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Rated: ?

Short Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyou decide that to stop the attacks from demons that they will use the jewel of four souls. Kikyou tells Inuyasha to meet her in the morning and Inuyasha decides to go kill a demon for fun. But Inuyasha is dieing from the demon and when Inuyasha thinks he going to die, a girl saves him.

Long Summary: Well you all know Inuyasha got pined to a tree for fifty years. But what would happen If Inuyasha didn't go see Kikyou but went to go see a demon that save him? And what would Kikyou do when she finds the demon who stole Inuyasha heart? Would Kikyou kill her? Or will Inuyasha kill Kikyou to protect the demon? Read and find out~

Story:

Kikyou was walking around the village, smiling at all the children and saying hello to the older people, but at the same time knowing that a half breed was watching her every move. Kikyou smiled and started to walk to the stream. She saw the sun setting and was thinking.

"Inuyasha will you came down here please?" She watch a dog demon in nothing but red, jump out of a tree with his claws pointed at her. "Give me the jewel."

"Come sit." Kikyou patted the ground next to her. He raise a eyebrow and sat on the ground a few feet away from her. "Why do you want the jewel?" Inuyasha blink and look at the ground. "I want it….so I can turn into a full dog demon." Kikyou nodded. "What would you say…. If I ask you to use the jewel for turning human?"

"Why would I do that?" Inuyasha was now glaring at her, but she just smiled, which made him turn a little red and look at the ground. "Because……I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he blink a few times.

"Why would you?" He look up and saw Kikyou shoot closer to him with a smile on her face. Inuyasha blink. "I want you around me."

"Why?" she rolled her eyes. "Because I'm love you Inuyasha." His eyes widen at what he just heard. 'She loves me.' He thought. "What would happen to you if the jewel was to be used?" Kikyou look at him. "I guess I'll become a normal priestess." He slowly nodded. "Where would I live?"

"With me, and my little sister Kaeda." She said seeing Inuyasha smirk and look at the ground. "Me turning human. I'll be like my mother." Kikyou tilted her head and saw Inuyasha close his eyes and smile. "So will you turn human for me?" He slowly opened his eyes and look at her. He took his hand to her cheek, and slowly leaned in and kiss her.

Kikyou smiled and kiss back. They separated and look at each other with smiles on their faces. "I'll turn human for you Kikyou." She smiled and stood up. "Where and time?" she blink and look at the half breed stand up. "The scared tree and in the morning." He nodded and walk the other way. She smiled and walk back to the village.

Inuyasha smirk and took a deep breath. "Now to kill a random demon."

-----------.

He walk to a different village and saw a demon killing a girl about his age. He blink and took his claws and cut him self and said "Blades of blood!" The demon look at Inuyasha's blood and it cut off his arm. The demon screamed and let go of the girl.

Inuyasha grabbed the girl and put her with the other girls. They bowed there heads at him and smiled at him. "You think you can save them half breed?" Inuyasha look back at the demon and smirk. "I'm going to kill you."

"You kill me? Don't make me laugh." The demon said smiling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shiver a little bit. "Bring it on butthead."

"Butthead? How dare you call me that! Now you die half breed!" The demon charge at Inuyasha head on. The demon was going to cut Inuyasha but Inuyasha jump in the air but was cut on the cheek. Inuyasha landed on his feet and was about to attack but couldn't move.

"Heh heh. Now you can't move. Thanks to my claws." Inuyasha blink and saw that if the demon cuts you, your paralyzed. "Damn you." Inuyasha said glaring at the demon.

The demon walk up to Inuyasha and punch him in the stomach. Inuyasha spit out blood and his the ground face first. "I'm going to make you suffer for cutting my arm off." Inuyasha slowly pick his head up and was rewarded with a kick in the face, which made him fly backwards and hit a hut. "Your so week." Inuyasha eyes felt really heavily but saw the demon walk to him and was waiting to be killed but heard the demon say "You!" then nothing.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the demon staring at him and then fell to the ground. Inuyasha saw blood on the ground and look behind where the demon was standing and saw a girl smirking at the dead body.

The girl have silver hair that went to mid-back and was layered. She had red eyes and was wearing black kimono that went to mid-thigh but ripped here and there from battles. She had black little flats on her feet. He smirk and his eyes where starting to close and that's when she went to him and put her head on his chest to her how was his heart beet. She frowned and saw the cut on his cheek and she smiled.

She put her finger on it and the wound healed. She stood up and watch Inuyasha open his eyes but she was rewarded with him putting him claws agents her neck. She let out a sigh and look Inuyasha in the eyes. "You would kill someone after they saved you? Ungrateful." He blink and lower his hand. "Who are you?"

"It's only plait to state your name first." She said with a smirk on her face. "Inuyasha." She nodded. "My name is Yuki." He nodded and was smiling at her. "Are you wounded anywhere else?"

"No. Why did you save me?" Inuyasha ask her but saw that she was paying attention to the sun setting fully now. "How about this. Meet me here tomorrow morning and we can talk okay."

"When in the morning?" She blink and look at him. "Five minutes after the sun came up." He nodded and watch her walk away but waved at him. He waved back and thought 'I'm so seeing you tomorrow.' and walk back to the forest.

------------

The sun started to come up and Inuyasha started to wake up. he jump out of the tree and smirk. He took a deep breath and started walking to the village, he meant the demon named Yuki. He saw the village come into view and saw Yuki playing with the kids. He tilted his head and saw her smiling at them.

He walk in the village and everyone was bowing their heads at him. Everyone came up too him and said thank you and went back to what they where doing. He walk up to Yuki and said "Hey Yuki." She look up and saw Inuyasha. She smiled. "Hi Inuyasha. You made it." He nodded and saw her stand up. He look her up and down but didn't know what was he doing. He blink, she giggled. "You want to go for a walk?" Inuyasha nodded and followed her out of the village.

Kikyou was waiting at the scared tree, waiting for Inuyasha to show up. She frowned and look in the sky. 'Did he change his mind?' She thought to herself. 'I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him….why is he so late?' she look at the ground and walk back to her village.

Inuyasha was walking next to his knew demon friend and was smiling at her. 'Why am I smiling at her?' He thought to himself. "So why did you come Inuyasha?" He blink and started to rub his head. "Umm….because I wanted to."

"I'm glad you did." Yuki smiled at him. He smirk and wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, "Inuyasha! Watch out!" He blink and fell in a hot springs, head first.

She sat on the ground and saw Inuyasha come up with his hair around his face and that made her laugh. He blink and look at her.

"What? I was going to take a bath anyway." Inuyasha put his hands on his hips like a girl and that made Yuki laugh even harder. He smirk. "You want to join me?" She started to clam down and slowly nodded. She took her black flats off and step in with him. Yuki leaned against a rock and look at Inuyasha. "Why are you looking at me Yuki?"

"You look like you have a mate." He blink and look at her. "No." She raise a eyebrow and said "Your telling me, a guy like you has no women who likes you." he blink and look up and said "I forgot about Kikyou!" Yuki blink but saw Inuyasha just sit on a rock and not hurry to this girl named Kikyou. "who's Kikyou?"

"A priestess that said she like me and ask me to turn human for her." Inuyasha said looking at Yuki raise a eyebrow and say "Is it okay if I say something about Kikyou and you?" He nodded. "I wouldn't turn human for her Inuyasha. If she can't like you as a demon then she doesn't really love you." Inuyasha blink and thought, 'Yeah but I like…' he blink at what he was saying in his head. "Yeah. But I'm a half breed."

"So. Your still a demon. Plus I don't think I'll like you as a human." Inuyasha blink and look at her. "You like me as a half breed?" Yuki smiled and nodded her head. "Yep. You want to get out of here?" Yuki started to get out of the hot springs and put her shoes back on and watch Inuyasha come out really wet. Yuki started to giggle while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He grabbed her hand and started to walk the way Yuki was taking him. She blink and look at there hands and saw that he was holding hers tightly and that made her go pink.

------------------

Yuki took the lead and took Inuyasha to a waterfall that was surrender by rocks. Inuyasha look at the waterfall and his mouth drop. "Wow." Yuki smiled and walk over to a rock that was right next to the waterfall and look at the water. Inuyasha blink and look at her.

"How did you find this place?" Yuki look up and saw Inuyasha walk up to her and sat next to her.

"This is the place I was born at." Yuki look up at her with a little smile on her face. "Your mother must be proud of you to still come here."

"My mom and dad died when I was born. They died protecting me from demons and humans trying to kill me." Yuki said with a straight face. Not even blinking that her parents death. "My dad died saving me and my mother." Yuki blink. "Really?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Then after my mother died I got tried of demons calling me a half breed and I heard about the jewel of four souls. I heard demons say it can grant one wish. And I wanted to become a full dog demon."

"Being full demon isn't everything. It just means more demons wanting to kill you." Yuki said with a smirk on her face. "We have a lot in common." Inuyasha said seeing Yuki nod. "so I have a question for you Inuyasha." He blink.

"Do you love this Kikyou?" Yuki look at him and saw him look at the waterfall. "I don't know. She said she loves me."

"But do you love her?" Inuyasha took a deep breath and said "I don't think so. See I was thinking about this after I meant you….see I kiss her and I didn't feel anything." Yuki nodded and look back at the water fall.

"Inuyasha….promise me that when you fall in love….make sure you love them." Yuki didn't look at Inuyasha but he was smiling at her. "I promise." Yuki smiled. "Well what do you want to do?" Inuyasha shrugged. "What ever you want to do."

"That helps a lot Inuyasha." Inuyasha smirk. "I know." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I guess we can walk around." Inuyasha stood up. "I'll do anything you want to do." She blink and went pink again. He smirk. "Well sense the sun will be setting soon….I guess you have to go to your village." Inuyasha frowned. "Why?"

"I think you need to tell Kikyou that you don't have the same feelings that she has for you." Yuki saw Inuyasha sigh and nod. "Can I see you tomorrow?" she nodded. "Yeah. I'll come to you this time." He raise a eyebrow. "How?"

"I'll track you. I'm a good tracker. I can track anything I want." Inuyasha smirk. "I sleep in a tree by the way." she nodded.

Inuyasha took his hand to her cheek and she look up at him and saw him kiss her other cheek and smirk at her and start to walk away. Yuki watch him walk away and she blink a few times. 'Do I like him? I just met him.' she thought. "When my godfather took me in….he said that my father and mother fell in love when they first met each other….I guess I am like them after all." She smirk and saw Inuyasha was gone. She smiled and started to walk the other way.

Inuyasha was walking in the forest and saw Kikyou smiling at everyone in he village. He took a deep breath and walk into the village and she look at him. He just look at her. 'She looks sad.' He thought and walk up to her. "Kikyou we need to talk." She blink and nodded slowly.

They walk in the forest and Inuyasha was looking at the ground and felt Kikyou put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and was kiss. Eh broke the kiss off and look at her. "Kikyou…"

"Where were you this morning?" Kikyou ask seeing Inuyasha rub his head and said 'With a friend."

"What kind of friend?" Kikyou raise a eyebrow. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and look at her.

"A friend that is a girl." Kikyou blink and look at the ground. "I thought you where going to turn human for me." Inuyasha let out a breath. "About that…..I'm not turning human. I'm staying a half breed." She look up at him. "When did you decide this?"

"Today. I was talking Yuki about it……and she help me decide." Kikyou glared at him. "Her name is Yuki? And how did you guys meet?"

"The day I told you I would turn human. I was fighting a demon and she save me….and she wanted me to meet her today." Inuyasha smiling. "You like her…." Inuyasha blink. "As a friend."

"No you don't. You like her way past a friend." Kikyou said glaring at him. He blink and saw Kikyou walk away.

He jump in a near by tree and look up and saw that it was going dark now and the stars where coming out. 'do I like her like that?' He blink and slowly close his eyes.

Yuki was looking at the moon and was waiting for someone. She close her eyes and started to hum a song but stop when she heard a voice behind her saying "How is he?" She turned around and saw Sesshoumaru. "Good." He nodded and walk up to her. "I have to go. The only reason I came here is to tell you that he was okay….so bye Sesshoumaru." He watch her walk away and he look up at the moon. "There I kept my promise father." He look at the ground and thought, 'Yuki….take good care of Inuyasha.' and with that he went into a ball of light and disappeared.

-----------

It was morning and Yuki was walking in a forest tracking Inuyasha down. She smiled and saw a big red ball in a tree sleeping. She jump in the tree and poke him in the ribs. "Errr…." she blink. "Wake up Inuyasha."

"Errr…..why?" Inuyasha ask not even opening a eye. "Because if you don't…I'll do something far worst to you." He smirk. "Like what?" Yuki blink and look at him. "Inuyasha…wake up or I'll kick you in the ass." He smirk and stuck his ass up. She look at him and saw that his eyes where close. "Inuyasha….are you still asleep?" he moaned. She smirk and raise her foot up and kick him in his butt and saw him go flying off the branch.

"Ow! What the hell…." Inuyasha had both eyes open now and look up and saw Yuki sitting on the branch he was sleeping, smiling at him. "Yuki. Why did you kick me in the ass?"

"Because I said I would and you raise you butt." Yuki said seeing Inuyasha rub his butt and heard a voice saying, "So your Yuki….huh?" Yuki turn and saw a priestess, glaring at her for no reason. "And you are?" Yuki ask jumping out of the tree and landing in front of her.

"My name is Kikyou." Yuki blink and look at Inuyasha. "This is Kikyou?" He nodded and she raise a eyebrow but turned her head back because she felt a arrow at her neck. Yuki look at Kikyou, slowly getting piss off. "Kikyou what are you doing!?" Inuyasha said taking a step forward but heard her say "There is a demon in my village, it's my job to take care of it." Kikyou look Back at Yuki who was just looking at her. "Time to die." Yuki smirk but blink, when Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou by the throat and push her against a tree.

"You will not kill Yuki!" Inuyasha saw Kikyou was trying to breath and he wanted her dead but felt a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha….I'm okay." He blink and let go of Kikyou and hug Yuki. She blink. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to try and kill you." She smiled but saw Kikyou stand up, arrow ready in hand. "No!" Inuyasha blink when Yuki push him to the side and then he saw Kikyou shoot the arrow towards her. Inuyasha was going to push her out of the way but stop when Yuki caught the arrow in her hand.

"How?" Kikyou ask seeing Yuki smirk. "Here's a tip…..sense I'm a full demon….don't piss me off. And trying to kill Inuyasha was a big mistake." Yuki walk up to Kikyou fast and grabbed her throat. "Inuyasha doesn't love you, like you loves him…. So get over it." Yuki said and throw her to a side, making sure she doesn't have her arrows with her.

Inuyasha saw Kikyou stand up and saw Yuki get into a fighting stance. Kikyou saw her arrows next to Yuki's feet. "Why do you want to kill me?" Kikyou look at her. "Because you stole Inuyasha's heart from me." Yuki blink and went a little red. "He was going to turn human for me and now he won't because he fell in love with you!" Inuyasha look up and glare at Kikyou. "That's why your trying to kill us?!" Yuki look at Inuyasha, who step forward.

"Because I fell in love with Yuki and…." Inuyasha blink and what he said. He look at the ground but look up and saw Yuki was smiling at him.

Kikyou blink and saw Inuyasha and Yuki was smiling at each other. She ran and grabbed the arrows and was ready to fire but Yuki smirk and did a high kick, and kick her in the face. Then Yuki walkup and grabbed her by the throat. "I'm not stupid. Now I will leave but if you hurt Inuyasha I will kill you." Inuyasha blink. "I'm going with you." Yuki blink a few times and nodded. Yuki let go of Kikyou throat and saw the priestess give up. Yuki look at Inuyasha and started to walk away from him.

Inuyasha caught up with her and saw that she was walking to the waterfall again. Inuyasha look at the ground trying to finger how to talk to her. "So you fell in love with me…huh?" He blink and look up and saw Yuki had stop and look at him. "Yes. I fell in love with you." She nodded. "but if you don't have the same feelings its…"

"I fell in love with you to." Yuki cut in. He look at her with a smirk on his face. She raise an eyebrow at him. "Why are you smirking at me?" He walk up to her and put a hand around her waist. She blink and smiled at him. "I guess we are doing what your parents did."

"That's shows I'm a lot like them." Yuki said with a smile on her face. She put a hand on his neck and leaned and kiss Inuyasha. He moved and deepen the kiss. She close her eyes and let Inuyasha kiss her.

They separated there lips and she look at him. He smiled at her and hug her. She hug back and look up and saw a demon watching her. She smiled at the dog demon watching her. 'Thanks Sesshoumaru.' she watch Sesshoumaru disappear and she smiled. 'I'll take good care of him for you.'


End file.
